Shadows of Fond Memories
by it's a riot
Summary: A Lily and James story. The meeting of Lily and James, the tension between them, and then eventually their love. Told in points of view, displaying everyone's views on the "happy couple." --COMPLETE!--
1. An Interesting Beginnning

**_Shadows of Fond Memories_**

****

**_A Short Little Fic_**

****

****

****

**Discalimer****: No, I'm not J. K. Rowling.  So none of this stuff I going to write about belongs to me.  Only thing that's mine is the plot, well most of it**.****

This is my third fanfiction, in "point-of-view" style.  Read if you please, but I won't force you to.  Oh, and please review, because I love to hear what you're thinking.

**Chapter One:**  An Interesting Beginning

                                                Sirius

            They first met at the Grffindor Halloween Party.  It was a masked affair, since we had to wear costumes.  It's kind of funny how it happen really.  At first Lily was hitting on me, and that was fun.  Originally, I wondered if someone might've spiked her punch to make her so social.  She's usually very straight-laced, if you know what I mean.  

            But then I realized that if anyone would go and spike the punch, it'd be me.  But since I hadn't, obviously it couldn't have been spiked.

            Had I spiked the damn punch, I could have called Lily and James' meeting "punch-drunk love," or something to that extent.  What an amazing opportunity I missed!

            I could have hung it over their heads for all eternity!  Damn it!

            I hung it over their heads anyway.

            Well, anyway, Lily was hitting on me.  That's where I was, right?

            So, just to be funny, James and I switched costumes.  I was great.  Lily didn't suspect a thing.  Neither did James, as a matter a fact.  Or…at least…he didn't expect Lily to start flirting with him!

            It was actually quite hilarious to watch.  A baffled Batman.  Hey, Remus and I were laughing.  So I'm not the only one who committed the "crime."  Moony was guilty too!  And so was Peter!  Peter was giggling like a little girl when he decided to appear after a failed attempt to chat it up with Renee Michaels.  It's not my fault others don't think it's funny.  Like James, who was shooting me dirty looks.  

            You're the one who agreed to switch costumes, mate.  Get over it, already.

            Lily didn't seem to notice though, and made conversation with him.

            Now that I think about it, it's kind of odd how Lily and James had never met before then.   I mean, they were both very much sought after in the dating world (next to me).  And they were basically the prince and princess of Hogwarts (after me, the King).  Plus the fact that they were in the same house.  For heaven's sake, you would think their paths might have crossed a least once, but of course that's not how it happened.

            Of course, they had heard about each other.   I happened to talk to Lily occasionally, so James' name probably slipped out at some point.  And I clearly spoke with James an awful lot.  Bloody hell, I talked with James just about as many times as we played pranks on Snape.

            So, James only knew Lily as the uptight prefect who loved homework (how can someone love homework!?), and was always handing out those nasty detentions.

            In respects, Lily only knew James as a pompous, good-for-nothing quidditch player (her words not mine).

            Okay?

            Okay.

            So…at the dance, James and Lily are now sitting down in two armchairs across from each other.

            Suddenly, I realize that James isn't glaring at me anymore.  Remus realizes this too, and turns to me.  Do you know what he says?

            "James has got a plan."

            As if I couldn't figure that out on my own.

            And, of course, I groan.  Even though James' plans are blood brilliant, they are usually fairly insane (Remus' words, not mine).

            So Remus, Peter, and I watched as James whispered something into Lily's ear.  Then he smirked at her.

            I found out later that he apparently asked her if she carried a book with her everywhere she went because she was so boring.  Come'on mate!  Even I wouldn't say that.  And there is a lot of things I will say.

            Now, the next thing Lily did, I think was "bloody brilliant," to steal Remus' words.

            She looked him right in the eye, and slapped him dead across the face.

            That's when I started laughing.

            Did you really expect me not to?

            I mean, as much as James is my friend, I had to say that that girl had guts.

            James just sort of staggered back, as Lily began to yell.

            "I can't believe you, Sirius!"

            She thought James was me!  That was _definitely **not good**_.  I did not want a fiery red-head aiming punches and hexes at my head tomorrow morning the minute I stepped into the Common room.  And since now that there was an audience, all the girls would take her side!  The girls!  I needed those girls!

            I was just about to say something to defend myself when James finally spoke up.  Took him long enough, don't you think?

            "The name's not Sirius, it's James.  Potter," he said with a grin.

            Poor Lily.  She looked so confused.  But it sure was funny.

            "Well, you're the biggest prat I ever met!"  She replied, recovering her anger.

            Then she turned around and stomped up the stairs to the girls dormitory.  With her friends flocking behind her, of course.

            "Thanks, Evans!"  James called up after her, laughing.

            But I could tell he was kind of miffed.

            Afterward, he walked over to Remus, Peter, and I, standing near the punch bowl.  He grabbed some punch, took a sip, and then glanced at us, staring at him.

            "Way to go, James," Remus said sarcastically, "Now you'll be the only Potter dead before your sixteenth birthday."

            James just rolled his eyes, and rubbed his cheek, as the four of us walked up to our dormitory.   I chuckled to myself silently. 

            "Hey, all I have to say is 'Go Evans!'"  I laughed. As we strolled through the door of our room.

            James just glared at me and chucked his pillow at my head.


	2. A Loathe Filled Legacy

**_Shadows of Fond Memories_**

****

**_A Short Little Fic_**

****

****

**Discalimer****: No, I'm not J. K. Rowling. So none of this stuff I going to write about belongs to me. Only thing that's mine is the plot, well most of it**.****

**Chapter Two-** A (Loathe-Filled) Legacy

                                                            Remus

            You could say Lily and James were an "odd pair."

            That was putting it pretty mildly.  Especially because of the fact that whenever they were in a forty-foot range of each other pranks and unnaturally loud voices were extremely common results.  You had to fight the urge to just jump in and hex them both.

            Surprisingly enough, their social status _didn't_ plummet downward.  Instead, it just in sued the fact that Sirius started selling magical car plugs for five galleons a pair.  

            And people _actually bought them too._

            Of course, being a friend of James' made the whole situation _even more_ unpleasant. 

            For starters, when we were trying to complete our homework (…well, me anyway…), James would ramble on about how horrible Lily was, and all the jokes he played on her.  Now there's only so many times you can hear about Lily's breaded pudding "mysteriously" turning into troll boogers, and fend off the urge to throw-up afterwards.

            Then, the second part was that Lily simply _refused_ to talk to Sirius and I anymore.  It was as though she saw us as the enemy.   It wasn't our fault our friend had insulted her.  We weren't the ones who caused it.  _Although,_ Sirius did play a big role in aiding James' stupidity by switching costumes with him at that Halloween party.

            In short, as Sirius would say, life sucked.

            Even more so when Peter would say every morning when he got up, like his life depended on it, "_Maybe **today** they'll get along."_

            They started getting along 728 days after Peter started saying that.  That proves that Peter is definitely_ not_ the "true seer," Professor Delina made him out to be.

            And I would know the days, really.  Sirius and I counted on our fingers and toes, so we might be a couple hundred off.

            But for those 728 days where they didn't get along, life was hell for everyone at Hogwarts

            Even ask the professors.  They all thought Pr. Dumbledore to be batty when he made Lily and James Head Girl and Boy. _Together._  

            The first day back, seventh year, Peter, Sirius, and I actually watched Pr. McGonagall _chase Pr. Dumbledore down the corridor near the Great Hall, transfiguring muggle lemon drops to throw at his head.  I found it quite entertaining to tell you the truth.  They bounced off his head like he had a shielding charm protecting him.  In reality, with McGonagall's aim, he probably did have a shielding charm._

            And if you know Sirius and Peter, you know that there's no stopping them when candy is involved.  They were on the ground, on their hands and knees, scooping up lemon drops like no tomorrow.

            Then, right on cue, James and Lily burst out the doors of the Great Hall.  Booming voices and a fair amount of screaming let me (and everyone else in the hall) know that they're fighting.  Again.  Supposedly they couldn't agree on Christmas decorations this time.

            "Mistletoe!"  Lily yelled at him, her arms waving in his face the plans, "You want mistletoe?!"

            "Yeah, Evans.  Bloody hell, what have you got against mistletoe?" James shouted back at her, storming in front of her as she walked away angrily, "And every idea I've proposed to you?"

            She turned on her heel abruptly, just in front of myself and the two idiots too attached to their candy to notice James and her.  She looked at him, glaring.

            "I feel bad for the poor souls who would get stuck under the mistletoe with _you."_

            "Come'on Evans.  You know you want to be under mistletoe with me," he grinned, daring to flirt with her.

            Lily sighed in what I believe to be a combination of exasperation and hate.  Then she turned to me.

            "Your _friend has been acting like that all night," she said, curtly, "Please make him stop."_

            Wow.  Lily talked to me for the first time in basically a year.  _I'm touched._

            Of course, when I don't answer back (because I'm too shocked), they start shouting at one another again.

            I took a hint from every other person in the hall and covered my ears, because I was not foolish to buy Sirius' ear plugs.

            Finally, by some odd miracle, Lily and James cease fire.

            Astonishing, huh?

            But then I notice that the only reason why the voices have died down is because they have spotted the lemon drops on the floor.

            Can you just guess what they do next?

            If "clean them up" was your answer you need to listen more closely to what I tell you about James and Lily.

            James starts pelting Lily with the drops.  So then so chucks them back at him.  It becomes a full raging war as some people begin to take sides and join in, while others like me shake their heads in amusement and frustration.

            So now the two have a battle field that looks like the yellow brick road, with Sirius and Peter in the middle of it using their robes as bags.  Not only that, but now Lily and James are screaming _and fighting.  With _lemon drops_.  _

            I truly considered buying those ear plugs from Sirius at that exact moment.

            Then you have to keep in mind the many students, that have joined us in crowding up the hallway, are staring open mouthed at the spectacle.  The people watch like they are looking at wild animals in a zoo.  Which they are. 

            This is when I am reassured of the fact I knew all along.

            I am surrounded by total loonies.

                                                                                    --------------------------------

            Subsequently, even after this incident, the feud between the two raged on.  Neither seemed to ever back down to the other.  

            During Christmas break, the four of us, Peter, James, Sirius, and I, decided to go home for Christmas.  After the holiday, we took a trip up to the mountains to try a sport Sirius had told us about from his Muggle Studies class, skiing.  Apparently, James and Sirius were naturals at the sport.  

            Well, one day, when Peter and I were sitting in the lodge at the bottom of the hill (Peter having been worn out, and I having sprained my ankle), something interesting happened.  James was skiing down the mountain and to the lodge with a girl.  We had brought no girls with us on this trip so I sat up to get a closer look, as did Peter.  The pair took off their skis and walked through the lodge doors together, laughing.

            Lily.  Lily was with him.

            I had a feeling they wouldn't be fighting anymore.


	3. A Siriusly Perfect Moment

**_Shadows of Fond Memories_**

****

**_A Short Little Fic_**

****

****

***Just a quick little note:**

**            Someone asked (I think it was littlewhitehorse) how long this story will be.  My estimate is about 4 or 5 chapters.**

**            Missy— you said Remus was leaving something out at the end of the last chapter.  Of course he was.  If he didn't this chapter wouldn't exist.  So it shall be explained.**

**            This chapter is really long compared to all the other chapters, so I guess that's good news for all of you readers.**

**            Thanks for the reviews.  Please keep them coming.  Also, if you don't like something or have a suggestion to enhance my writing skills or the story, tell me. If it's your honest opinion, it won't kill me.**

**            -Kait*******

****

****

****

**Disclaimer:**  J.K. Rowling, I am not.  So please don't infer that I am.  Although, I'm sure you can tell from my primitive attempts at writing, that I am in fact, _not JKR.  Everything here belongs to her but the plot (I used my own brain to think it up)._

**Chapter 3**- A (Siriusly) Perfect Moment

                                                            Lily

            I have to make one thing crystal clear before I say anything else.

            Sirius Black is a _complete_ **prat**.

            Alright, now that we've established that, I suppose I should get on with the story.

            Well, my parents had this big idea of creating family unity by going on vacation during Christmas holiday.

            I know what you're thinking and that was my thought process exactly.

            I'd never be able to "connect" with Petunia.  She had got a forty-foot force-field of "I hate Lily" around her.

            Not that I would even _bother_ to try anyway.

            So our parents dragged us to a ski lodge about an hour away from our home.  Other than my immediate family, Vernon Dursley, my sister's obnoxious boyfriend, came with us, much to the objection of my parents.  My mum and dad seemed to realize the fact that with Vernon coming with us, there wouldn't be many "loving family" events, so Petunia had to grovel.  It was quite entertaining and I was really pulling for her, too, because the less Petunia I have to see, the better.  

            But somehow my parents managed to get us to have a "family trip" all the same.  They told Petunia that if Vernon wanted to come, he had to teach Petunia and myself how to ski.  So Petunia agreed, and he came.

            I was not happy.

            Vernon and Petunia around me at all times?  Some vacation that would be.

            I honestly would rather be stuck on a desert island with Potter, having to pound through his thick skull that we were going to die.  Of course after I told him this, I would force him to go to the other side of the island so I could die in peace.

            And that's saying something that I would rather be with Potter.  I suppose it shows my hatred for my sister and her boyfriend.  Well…not hatred…that's too strong a word.  It's more like a "dislike with the burning intensity of a thousand suns."

            Well, I'm sure you can gather that I'm upset with this situation, so I'll move away from my anger, and on with the problem at hand.

            When we got to the mountains, my parents discreetly decided to take an ice-skating class, rather than go skiing.  Unfortunately, when I insisted that I would _love_ to learn how to ice-skate again, they declined.  This is when I realized that somehow, in their twisted minds, they had come to the conclusion that the only way to have Petunia and I get along, was to force us together.          

            The chairlift ride up the mountain was mighty quiet, let me tell you.  It was like in all those stories where they say that "there was so much tension in the air you could cut it with a knife."  I never really knew what that meant until that ride.  I think if it weren't for all the people on the mountain at could have been witnesses to a murder; Petunia would have ringed my neck.  Luckily, this place was more packed than a day in the crowded halls of Hogwarts.

            So, then we finally got to the top of the peak, and off the chairlift when the worst thing I imagined happens.

            "See you at the bottom, freak!"  Petunia yelled to me as she started down the mountain with Vernon, "Break a leg.  Literally."

            _Wonderful._  So I'm stranded at the top of a huge **mountain with no means of getting to the bottom of it.  My own sister left me…  And since when can _she ski?_**

            I decided that the best thing to do was to take off my skis and trudge down the hill.  I wasn't about to kill myself on skis to prove a point to my stupid sister.

            I could just see the headlines now, **"Girl Dies on Mountain in Freak Accident."**  

            Not happening.

            As I began to walk down the mountain, feeling cold and having to bear the weight of skis and ski poles in my arms I heard a familiar voice calling out behind me.

            "Evans! Oy, Lily Evans!"

            _For heavens' sake!  Who's sprouted from the ground to torture me now?_

            I whirled around to see who was shouting for me.  But apparently the turn wasn't as graceful as I thought it was, because I found myself lying in the snow.

            A boy by the name of Sirius Black towered over me, laughing.  "Good one, Lils."

            I glared at him, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me up anyway.  I gave him points for approaching me even though he knew I wasn't all that fond of him.

            "Hullo, Sirius," I said, fairly annoyed, brushing off the snow from my clothes, "What brings you to 'Muggle-ville?' "

            "A ski trip," he said smiling and handing me my skis, "With a few friends."

            I stopped dead in my tracks.  A few friends?  That obviously meant James, Remus, and Peter weren't too far from here.  They never went anywhere without each other.  Sometimes, I wondered if they were glued to one another, or something.

            "Friends?" I managed say, "Where would they be?"

            Sirius grinned at me again. 

            Damn it!  He could tell I was uncomfortable.

            "Well, Peter and Remus, you know them right?" He questioned sarcastically.  I was convinced that he was doing it just to make me angry. 

            "I know who they are," I grimaced, as I picked up my poles, "Care to elaborate on that?"

            "Sure," he replied, laughing at my sour mood.  "Yeah, well, they're in the lodge.  And James…" he paused, flashing me another grin.

            Ugh…he _was doing this just to make me strangle him.  I was sure of it._

            "…I'm not sure where he is.  He sort of just wondered off."

            "Oh, great," I said, not really sure how to respond.

            "So why aren't you skiing, Miss Lily?" Sirius asked, teasingly.

            I could hex him.  Honestly, I'm not even joking.

            "I can't.  I don't know how to," I admitted, even though I didn't want to.

            His face kind of fell, as the grin dropped from it.  He looked pretty sorry that he had been poking fun at me in the first place.

            "Well, do you want to learn?" He asked me respectfully.

            "Sure, why not."  I told him, grinning for the first time in a long time at Sirius Black.

                                                                        -----------------------------

            Sirius helped me halfway down the mountain, and I thanked him graciously every minute.  I was getting a little better, but it was definitely taking a while.  I felt a bit terrible for him, because here he is on vacation, having to teach me how to ski, since he agreed to and I was wasting away his time.  He was beginning to look bored, and I feared that this would probably lead me back to the situation I had been in before.  Stranded.

            Apparently, I have a sixth sense because as soon as I thought this, and group of attractive blonds came skiing down the hill, after a boy with messy black hair a few feet ahead of them.

            I swear, Sirius must have a "girl radar" or something, because as soon as I spotted them, so did he. 

            He eyed one of the blonds with interest, and as if it was magnetic, she looked back at him flirtatiously.

            It seriously freaked me out.

            Then he seemed to realize that I was next to him, and he was supposed to be teaching me how to ski.

            He gave me a pleading look.  "Please, Lily?"

            My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.  I couldn't ski, so if he left, what the hell was I going to do?

            "Sirius…I…"

            "Come 'on, Lils!  You can ski down this hill.  You getting to be pretty good," he told me, lying through his teeth and yet somehow managing to smile sweetly at me. "Please?"

            I knew by now, that no matter what answer I gave Sirius would go anyway.  It was like asking a teacher for a pass the Restricted section in the library; even if they say no, you're still going to try and sneak in anyway.  It was pointless, basically.

            "Sure…go ahead." I replied unwillingly.

            He flashed a grin again, before parting.  "You know, you were always my favorite one…"

            I had to smile, even if I had a new-found hate for him.

            "Just go, you blockhead!"

            He didn't need to be told twice.  Faster than a burst of light, he shot down the hill to follow the girls.

            I sighed, and began to think of how I could get down the mountain without ending up in a hospital.  In _could try skiing down really slowing, but the only problem with that is that Sirius hadn't exactly shown me how to stop yet.  Well, he had __tried to, but apparently, that's one of the things I couldn't master about skiing.  _

            How convenient, right?

            So, I stood on the hill working up the courage to go down to the bottom.  As I stood there, I watched all the people whiz by me, expertly gliding through the sparkling white snow.  There was no way I would be able to do that.  Ever.

            "Now's as good a time as any to go down," a voice from behind mocked me.

            Right on cue, too.  Could someone please tell me why James Potter always shows up in the most embarrassing parts of my life?  Please tell me?!

            "Yeah, I _realize that, Potter." I told him icily, not bothering to turn around.  I don't want to see his sneering face.  It's my vacation, and no matter how much it sucks, I'm going to enjoy the fact that it sucks and Potter's not there to see it suck...If that makes __any sense at all. _

            "So ski down then," he challenged me.

            This is when I turned around.  

            "Why do you bloody well _care_ if I go down the hill or not?"

            He smirked at me.  God, I hate it when he smirks at me.  I want to swipe that smile right off his face…

            "I don't care," he said, grinning at me. "You're just in my way."

            _"Then go **around me," I said, anger building up inside of me, as I clenched my fists around my ski poles.**_

            He seemed to be enjoying this.  How twisted is that?

            "Ah…but I don't _feel_ like going around you."

            "_Fine._  I'll go down then."  I said, exasperated with him.  Now I just wanted to get away from James.  At least if I was in the hospital, I wouldn't have to see his face.  Or if he somehow appeared in my hospital room, I could have a bunch of nurses kick him out.

            I started down the hill slowly, just to be careful.  I could hear him snickering at me, behind my back so I picked up the pace. 

            Unfortunately, there was this ski jump some stupid fifteen year olds had made, called a mogul.  Sadly, it made me wipe out in the snow.

            And then some little kid speeding down past me yelled, "Yard sale!  Yard sale!  She did a yard sale!"

            _Whatever the heck that means.  _

            I tried to sit up in the snow, but that wasn't working out so well.  As I looked around me, I could see that all my things, my skis, poles, and cloves, were disheveled and scattered in the snow.

            I can't say that I wouldn't be happy to never see any snow again.  In fact, it would be too soon.

            "Here," James said stopping at my feet and holding out his hand to guide me up.  "Let me help you."

            I scowled at him. "You don't care about what happens to me, remember?"

            "I do care," he said defensively, but then took it back, "Or, at least, I don't want you to get hurt."

            "Right, Potter." I said rolling my eyes angrily, and getting myself on my feet without his help.  Then I began to pick up my gloves and skis. "You care.  That's a laugh."

            "Where's Sirius anyway?" he asked, blatantly changing the subject.  He pulled my ski poles from their place in the ground and handed them to me. "Wasn't he with you earlier?"

            "Yeah, but he left to follow a bunch of girls."

            You cannot imagine how amazed I was at this moment.

            James Potter and I were having a fairly rational conversation.

            _Woah__._

            "I can't believe he would do that.  And when he knew you couldn't ski, too." James said.

            He looked kind of upset, like he was mad at Sirius or something.  I blinked a few times to make sure that what I was seeing wasn't some kind of illusion on my part.

            _It wasn't._

            "Since when have you suddenly become my stalker, Potter?" I asked him, thinking that maybe he wasn't so bad.  

            Maybe he was just like everyone else, and not as arrogant as he made himself out to be.  Maybe he could actually act like a human, showing feelings and emotions.

            Oh, the _horror!_

            He had the decency to blush a bit, as he replied, "Never.  I just spotted Sirius teaching you how to ski when I was going down the hill."

            "Oh."

            Well, I had no idea what to say!            

            "So do you want to get down this hill, or not, Evans?" he said, challenging me again, with a grin that lit up his entire face handsomely.

            "With or without your help?" I questioned him, grinning back.

            "Your choice, I suppose." He answered back, running his fingers through his hair.

            "Preferably with your help, because I see no one else around who is willing to teach me to ski."  I said teasingly.

            "Well, let's go then," he said pointing at the lodge at the bottom of the mountain. "You ready?"

            "Almost," I replied, popping my boots back into my skis.  "Alright, let's go."

                                                            -----------------------------

            I somehow managed to ski down the hill.  With help and _very_ slowly, mind you.  James kept checking his watch as we went down to make fun of me.

            _Prat__.___

I was okay at skiing now that James had shown how to stop.  And when we reached the base of the hill, I was actually keen on going up the mountain again.

            This chair ride was surprisingly more enjoyable than the last, with Petunia and Vernon.  James could be kind of funny sometimes and had somewhat of a sense of humor that was better than Petunia's.

            "Hey, James?" I told him, "Thanks for helping me down the mountain."

            He smiled at me genuinely.  "No problem."

            The next thing I wanted to ask him, I wasn't too sure on how to word it.  It kind of just stumbled out of my mouth.

            "So…are we…I don't know…less than enemies now?"

            "I guess we are," he said, grinning at me, "So, yeah."

            "That's nice, then."

            "It is."

            It was a little silent for a while, as we just settled on the idea of being _almost friends.  It was unnerving.  I'd always thought of James Potter as a huge pain in the arse, but now, I wasn't sure what to think of him.  It was really weird.  _

            I shifted in the padded seat of the chairlift car.  I laughed quietly as I noticed James doing the same thing.

            He just gave me a quizzical glance and then looked down at the land below us.

            "Lily!" James nudged me to get my attention, "Isn't that Sirius down there?"  

            Indeed it was.  He seemed to be talking to a girl with long blond hair animatedly.

            My anger towards Sirius flared up again.

            "Give me your poles!" James instructed me, as I stared at Sirius.

            _Okay, that's an odd thing to say._

            "Wha—why?" I asked him, feeling dumbfounded, but I handed them over anyway.

            What did he want with my ski poles?

            "See Sirius?" he asked me again.

            I'm not blind.  Clearly I see him.

            "Yeah…so?"

            "Well, do you think I can hit him?" he questioned, giving me a side-long glance.

            You've got to be kidding me.  James would never do anything like that…at least not to his best friend.  He always struck me as someone who really loyal to you once he deemed you worthy to hang out with him.   Maybe he'd throw ski poles at Severus Snape, or someone of that nature, but never _Sirius_.     

            "You must be joking!" I scoffed at him, "You just don't do that to your friends!"

            "You obviously don't know me very well," he replied, displaying an evil grin on his face, and aiming one of the poles.  "Ready?"

            He was just about to throw it when— 

            "James—wait!" I cried out to stop him.

            "Why?"  he challenged me, smiling innocently.

            I smiled back, but not innocently.

            "Tie the poles together—you'll have a better shot at hitting him." I said in response, laughing at my idea a little.

            _I feel so wicked doing this to Sirius but...that's the way it works._

"Lily Evans," he stated to me, laughing, "I like the way your mind works."

            He handed me one of the attached ski poles and said, "On the count of three… One…"

            "Two…" I called.

            "Three!" we said together, and chucked the poles at Sirius' head.

            I know it wasn't a nice thing to do, but when the poles hit his back and he fell forward, I burst out laughing.

            "Yard sale!  Yard sale!"  Some kid called from the chair in front of us called to Sirius and the girl next to Sirius started to giggle.

            As he got up, and brushed himself off, I saw him look up and at James and me with murder in his eyes.

            "Uh, oh," James laughed, "I think that's our cue to bow out."

            As the chairlift came to an end at the top of the hill, we could be seen laughing the whole way down the ski trail.  I think anyone who went to Hogwarts would be amazed to see James Potter and Lily Evans standing near each other, let alone laughing with one another.

            If anything, they'd be scared.

            When we entered the lodge doors at the end of the run, we spotted Remus and Peter near the windows.

            Remus gave us the oddest look and said, "This is a dream, in five seconds I'm going to wake up.  Someone pinch me now."

            Peter most have taken him literally because a huge "Ooww!" erupted from Remus' lips and within two seconds he was hobbling on his crutches after Peter, who was running for his life.

            I grinned and looked up at James, next to me, laughing.  His face was lit up as he watched Remus chase Peter.

            Maybe he really wasn't so bad after all…

            


	4. A Happy Almost Ending

**_Shadows of Fond Memories_**

**__**

**_A Short Little Fic_**

****

**            *Hey!!**

**            Kait here.  I'm on a writing spree.  First _Marauders' Matchmaking Inc. is updated and now this story.  This is just kind of a fun little chapter brought to you by the Marauders.  I was going to make it all written in Peter's point of view, but I didn't feel like it and plus I kind of despise Peter for helping kill of the two characters this story is gravitating around, so…yeah…It's short, but it could have been longer and all from Peter's thoughts._**

**            I hope you like this chapter.  Please review. **

**            Well…I think there's probably only one chapter of this story left to write.  Guess who narrates next?**

**                                    -Kait***

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, I am not. So please don't infer that I am. Although, I'm sure you can tell from my primitive attempts at writing, that I am in fact, _not JKR. Everything here belongs to her but the plot (I used my own brain to think it up)._

**Chapter 4** – A Happy (Almost) Ending

                                                                       Peter

            Can I just say without getting anything thrown at me that Lily and James being friends is really weird?

            The whole school loves the fact that they aren't fighting anymore.  I love that fact too, actually.  Them being friends is really twisted, if you know what I mean.

            The other day, they had to take down the Christmas decorations together and they were happy about it.

            I saw Lily _humming_ in the hall while James threw color-changing confetti at her.

            She just laughed, as it turned her hair _blue_, her robes _yellow_, and her eyes _orange._

            Like I said, it's _scary_.

            I think she drew the line at mistletoe, to tell you the truth.

            And in class…in class when they get partnered together for Transfiguration they just laugh at each other's mistakes instead of….what's the word…criti…..critizing one another.

            James turned himself into a _teddy bear_ and she just laughed.

            She didn't tell him he's an idiot.

            She _LAUGHED!_

            It's….it's….crazy.

            Oh…Sirius wants to say something.

            God help us all.

                                                                    Sirius

            Lily and James being friends _is_ nice, yes, but it comes at a damn high price.

            Bloody hell, they hit me in the head with _ski poles!_

            Not to mention, they completely _wrecked_ my chances with that one muggle girl…what's-her-name… 

            If that's what it takes for them to get along, I say, let 'em hate each other.

            It hurts less.

                                                                 Remus

            _And thank you for the wise words from Sirius._

            Honestly.

            I'd rather you have a large red bump on your head then Hogwarts in shambles because James and Lily couldn't agree on the _correct_ way to take down Christmas decorations.

            I think all of Hogwarts wants to pay you a thank you, Sirius, for being such an idiot.

            I know I want to.

            Hearing you complain is much better than having one yelling at the other.  Or the other way around.

                                                                Peter

            Good point, Remus.

            Well….anyway…James and Lily are beginning to show signs of being friends now.

            It is really nice.

            After all, I predicted it like the True Seer I am.

                                                      Sirius & Remus

            You're not a "True Seer," Peter.

            _Get that through your head!_


	5. A Simple Love

**_Shadows of Fond Memories_**

**__**

**_A Short Little Fic_**

****

****

**            *Okay, there's a little (really little) chapter left after this one.  And I seem to be basking in the cliff-hangers lately.  Ah,  well…I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**            Just some stuff I'd like to say in response to your reviews:**

**            Katie- Sorry, this was never on harrypotter.com.  So I don't have a link for it.  Sorry.**

**            Cyd- That chapter was called the "A (Almost) Happy Ending" because it was almost the end of the story.  I suppose it would fit this chapter better but I can't do anything about it now.**

**            Alright, I think that's it.**

**            Please keep reviewing.**

**            Enjoy!**

**                        -Kait***

****

****

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, I am not. So please don't infer that I am. Although, I'm sure you can tell from my primitive attempts at writing, that I am in fact, _not JKR. Everything here belongs to her but the plot (I used my own brain to think it up)._

**Chapter 5** – A (Simple) Love

                                                            James 

            I like to think I feel in love with her smile, her charm…and just her way about her.

            Her laugh…

            Her beauty…

            Her wonderful ways of making everyone feel welcome.

            Her…her...well…just the was she made me _feel._

            I'm not even quite sure at what point in time my feelings deepened for her.

            I wasn't even _sure_ if it was _love._

            _I'd never been in love before, so how was _I_ to know?_

            Well…Lily and I were getting along alright.  I suppose we could even be considered friends.  Yeah, we still disagreed with one another sometimes. 

            Like on the fact that Snape is _not a nice guy deep down; who just __happens to have a tortured soul.  Believe me.  And is she tells you otherwise…._

            _Aw…you'll believe her. _

            Gazing into her sparkling green eyes had _me_ almost convinced.

            Although Sirius says Lily could convince me to do anything.

            The sad thing is that he's probably right.

            For once…

            So, yeah…Lily had me enchanted.  Everyone knew it too.  Remus gave me a load of trouble for it too.  Him and Sirius.  They annoyed the hell out of me, for it.

            "_Sooo__…Prongs…asked Lils out yet?" Sirius would start, poking me with his fork at dinner, breakfast, lunch…you name it._

            "Of course not, Padfoot," Remus was obligated to chime in from across the table, "He's scared too."

            "Let's help him out then," Sirius grinned, smirking at me.  Then he motioned down the table, yelling, "Oy!  Lily!"

            Oh, _hell_.

            I could "Avada Kedavra" him right now, no questions asked.

            Any takers?

            As Lily looked down the table to see who had called her, Sirius just pointed at me, like those neon signs with the arrows muggles invented.

            _Why is he my best friend again?  _

            Hmmm….I seem to have forgotten the logic behind that decision.

            She came down to my end of the table, looking completely gorgeous, even with her face made up in a frown.

            "Er…I…I'll talk to you tonight after the Prefect Meeting, alright?" I said, stumbling over my words, as I raked my hand through my hair nervously.  

            She just laughed at me, with her wonderful laugh.

            "Sure James," she replied smiling at me, "If it's that important."

            Damn it, Padfoot.  Now I was going to have to come up with some "urgent matter" to discuss with her after that meeting.

            And why couldn't _she_ be the one feeling uncertain and unsure of what to say?

            Why did she have to be so bloody _perfect?_

            I heard Sirius let out a laugh as Lily walked away, so I turned to glare at him.

            "Nice save, Prongs. I…I…."

            "Shove it," I told him quietly and then headed out of the Great Hall to do some serious thinking.

                                                 ————3————

            I'm now sitting in misery as I "administer" the Prefect meeting.  In other words, I'm sitting here yawning away and dreaming of the girl seated next to me who is truly "administering" the meeting.

            I yawned some more, flattening my hair out of habit.

            I heard a number of girls sigh as I did this.

            _Why do girls constantly sigh at me?  This doesn't make me like them any better._

            Lily just rolled her eyes at me, and continued talking.  I grinned sheepishly and slumped in my seat a little bit.

            I knew she wouldn't want to be interrupted.  Score: Lily- 1, James- 0.

            Wonderful, you know?

            I don't even need Sirius to screw things up for me.  I'm doing a perfectly great job of that on my own.

            Soon after, the meeting ended and I actually felt like staying in that room I'd been do eager to get out of for the rest of eternity.  I'd still get to see Lily in all her perfection and I wouldn't have to face the rejection I was about to receive.  It was one of those things muggles call win/win situations.

            Heh.  Lily taught me that.

            Oh, no.

            It's _Lily_.

            She glanced at me, as she picked up her parchment, almost like she was looking me over.

            I don't know how else to describe it.

            I'm not very good with words.

            But as soon as our eyes met, it was like…nothing I'd ever felt before.  Just her looking at me made me feel ecstatic…like _"Wow!  She actually looked at me!" _

            It sounds sad, I know, but that's what it felt like.

            Lily gaze shifted back to the papers as she organized the last of them. 

            "Here," I said politely, handing her a piece of parchment she'd missed from the table.

            "Thanks," she replied, smiling at me and reaching for it.

            Electricity shot through my fingers as our hands accidentally touched in our clumsiness.  I watched as her face turned crimson and felt mine do the same.

            "Soo…you wanted to talk to me?"  Lily asked, placing the papers in her bag, and then beginning to walk out the door with me.  I shut the door behind her as we left for the Gryffindor Tower.

            "Er…yeah," Was my brilliant reply. 

            "What about, James?" She asked, appearing to look very solemn, like there was a problem at hand.

            But the only problem here was that I couldn't work up the courage to tell her I fancied her.  What exactly do you say to a person you might be in love with?  

_            I love you?_

_            You are what my world revolves around?_

_            Marry me?_

            And what does that person say back?

            _Thank you?_

_            Alright, then?_

Oh…I really hope not…

            "Well…uh…I wanted to talk about…Sirius," I said, trying to buy myself some time as we rounded a corner.

            "Sirius?" She said, raising her eyebrows slightly and slowing down the walking pace.

            "Yeah, Sirius," I stated, glancing at Lily again, attempting to grin a bit, "He's driving me crazy."

            "I think he does that to us all…" she replied, smirking at me. "He tends to have that affect on people.  I'm just surprised it took you this long."

            I smiled back, easing myself into a simple, harmless conversation about Sirius.  Nothing bad could come of that.

            Unless, of course, he found out about it but that wouldn't happen.  And if it did, Sirius's attention span is all of ten seconds, so I tend to believe that not even a conversation about himself could hold his attention.

            "But I get the feeling that's not really what you came to me to talk about," Lily finished, full out grinning now, her smile lighting up the whole hall.  Or at least, it was lighting up my heart.

            "I suppose not," I confessed slightly, really wanting to tell her how I felt but not knowing how to.  I figured I should just come out-right and say it.

            I reached out and took her arm to stop her from walking away.  That feeling came back again; the electric one.  I tried to banish it away.

            "I really like you, Lily." I said quietly, "I think I might even love you …It's taken me forever to come right out and say it, so please don't break my heart, Lily Evans."

            Her eyes just gleamed, and she smiled at me.

            _I hope to God that's a good sign._

            Then she stopped me from saying anything else.  

            "You know, I was predisposed to hate you, but somehow, James, it didn't work out that way..." she let out a shaky laugh, "Even after everything, you got me to fall for you, too.  It's pretty odd I suppose…"

            Lily felt the same way?

            I am living in a _perfect dream_.

            Call me when I have to wake up…

            She grinned at me again, almost shyly, "So…yeah…I think I love you, too."

            We just kind of looked at each other, not really sure what to did next.  I heard someone whisper, "Kiss her!" but I'm sure that was just my mind talking, since no one else seemed to be around.

            I had had the best of luck so far, so I figured, why not?

            I leaned in and— 


	6. A Pleased Audience

**_Shadows of Fond Memories_**

**__**

**_A Short Little Fic_**

****

**            *Well…I guess I've left you waiting long enough…**

**            So here it is.  The Finale.**

**            Woo-hoo!  And thank you to everyone who's read this.  It is greatly appreciated.  *cue drumroll***

**            Andd….**

****

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, I am not. So please don't infer that I am. Although, I'm sure you can tell from my primitive attempts at writing, that I am in fact, _not JKR. Everything here belongs to her but the plot (I used my own brain to think it up).  Also, please do not use the poem here without my permission.  Please be creative enough to think up your own poem._

**Chapter 6** – A (Pleased) Audience

                                                            Lily

            _He kissed me_

_            I felt the moon rise above the stars_

_            My heart soar along the clouds_

_            As he swept me off my feet_

_            He loved me_

_            The horizon had a pinkish glow_

_            As the sun rose from far below_

_            Happiness seeping into the cracks of my soul_

_            I loved him_

_            My knees went weak_

_            And melt, did my heart_

_            With just one touch_

_            I kissed him back_

_            And held his hand in mine_

_            A second of peace_

_            That lasted forever_

Well, the moment didn't last quite that long.

            Sirius appeared out of nowhere completely ruining the moment. 

            "WOOO! GO PRONGS! YEEAAH!" 

            _Greeat__.___

And after Sirius appeared, do you know what happened? 

            So did the rest of Hogwarts.  

            I watched as Sirius started clapping, and the rest of the school joined in.  Then I saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore come into sight.  It blew me away.

            "Were they watching us?" I whispered to James, breaking away from his arms.

            "Apparently," he shrugged smiling at me.

            I grinned back.

            _I'm in heaven (minus the everyone-else-being-here part)_.__

            James looked at me closely, grinning and then said, "Well, do you want to give them something to talk about?"

            I laughed and replied, "Just shut up and kiss me."

                                                ~------**The End-----~**


End file.
